In the past, for the reason of safety, a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) is generally allowed to be used by a user who logs into the MFP. For example, the MFP authenticates a user through collating the information stored in an IC card held by the user with a password input by the user. In a case of authenticating a user through a storage medium such as an IC card, the MFP needs to be provided with an IC card reader or a like device for reading out information from the storage medium. The arrangement of such a device in the MFP leads to a rise in the cost of the MFP. Further, in a case of being authenticated based on an input password, a user needs to input a password for the use of the MFP. This operation is troublesome for the user and has a risk of leaking the password.
Thus, it is desired to develop an MFP which is capable of relieving the workload of the user while not increased in cost.